Flower You - Drabble KaiHun
by metibyun
Summary: Rumah mereka berdua adalah cinta yang mereka ciptakan . WARN! Boy X Boy . KaiHun , Fluffy, romance. Drabble!
1. Chapter 1

" **Have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be in love with you?"**

Sehun hari ini merasakan pusing luar biasa karena pekerjaan yang ia rasa semakin menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, ia bertemu dengan satu model sombong yang sialnya model itu sangat dibutuhkan sebagai _brand-ambassador mall_ miliknya.

"Ku tebak hari ini sangat rumit" Sehun hanya mengangguk tapi matanya tetap terpejam karena terlalu letih untuk membalas seseorang yang ia yakini kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Sehun merasakan kakinya yang sedang berselonjor di atas sofa itu diangkat untuk dipindahkan ke atas paha seseorang. Akhirnya ia membuka mata juga. Memastikan apa yang tengah suaminya itu lakukan sekarang kepada kakinya.

"Mungkin darahmu menggumpal di telapak kaki dan tidak bisa naik dengan lancar ke atas. Kata orang sedikit pijatan pada telapak kaki akan membuat darah yang mengandung hormon bahagia menjadi lancar kembali" sesungguhnya Sehun tidak paham dengan apa yang tengah lelaki itu bicarakan. Tapi ia suka.

Apapun yang dilakukan Kim Jongin.

Sehun sangat suka.

Dari dulu, hingga waktu berlalu sekian tahun.

Jongin selalu tahu kapan Sehun tidak dalam suasana hati baik.

Dan Jongin juga tahu bagaimana menangani itu semua.

Meskipun Jongin tidak pernah bisa menyampaikan rasa cintanya seperti pujangga.

"Jongin ?"

"Ya ?"

Sehun tersenyum, merasakan sensasi pijatan yang benar benar menenangkan sampai ke dadanya. Membuat rasa kesalnya menguap, dan mungkin benar tentang aliran darah yang membawa hormon bahagianya sudah kembali lancar.

"Sudahkan aku sebutkan hari ini, betapa beruntungnya aku jatuh cinta dengan mu ?" Jongin menghentikan gerakan jemarinya untuk memandang penuh cinta lelaki manis itu.

"Baru saja kamu mengatakannya, _darl_ "

Ah, ya. Sehun lupa. Harus-nya ia tidak bertanya lagi karena dia sendiri baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia beruntung jatuh cinta kepada, Jongin.

* * *

 **a/n :** setiap chapter memang pendek, dan plis jgn bilang kurang panjang karena namanya drabble. Aku akan sering update untuk ini. Jadi plis juga review+fav+foll :* ff ini ada karena sebuah janji. Wkwkw.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Shut up! Just hug"**

Pagi dan rutinitas. Dua hal yang dibenci Jongin. Sangat ia benci karena itu artinya ia harus berpisah dari kasur, juga guling hidup kesayangannya, Kim Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong guling hidup. Jongin meraba sisi ranjangnya yang sudah kosong tak berpenghuni. Kenapa Sehun sangat gemar meninggalkannya di ranjang sendirian dan lebih memilih berolahraga setelah itu sibuk di dapur. Padahal menurut Jongin lebih menyenangkan jika menghabiskan paginya dengan berguling-guling berdua di atas ranjang.

"JONGIN, SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP!" dari semua pagi dan rutinitas yang Jongin benci. Ia suka dengan satu hal saja, teriakan Sehun.

Teriakan Sehun lebih jauh indah daripada lagu apapun di dunia.

Dan meskipun kata ibu mertuanya teriakan Sehun adalah yang terburuk, tapi bagi Jongin itu bunyi paling merdu, seperti nyanyian surga, dan iringan orkestra.

Selain cinta membuat seseorang menjadi buta, cinta ternyata juga bisa membuat seseorang menjadi tuli.

"Apa selimut itu jauh lebih menarik daripada aku ?" di tengah khayalannya tentang betapa merdu teriakan Sehun. Jongin baru sadar jika dirinya belum beranjak seincipun dari selimutnya yang hangat.

Dan Jongin terpikir untuk mengerjai saja sekalian suami seksinya itu, dengan pura-pura tidur. Alasannya sederhana, hanya ingin mendengar ocehan dan teriakan Sehun lebih banyak dan lebih lama lagi.

"Jongin!"

Sehun yang mulai geram membuka paksa selimut dan mendapati suaminya masih terlelap nyaman.

"Aku sudah bilang, kamu harus bangun pagi dan olahraga, kemudian sarapan. Kamu harus memulai hidup sehat karena pekerjaanmu yang membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh. Jongin dengarkan aku!"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya Jongin yang masih setia bergelung nyaman. Padahal dalam hati ia tertawa mendengar serentetan omelan Sehun yang mirip seorang _rapper_.

"Aku sudah bangun sejak kamu berteriak"

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun sampai jatuh telungkup di atas tubuhnya.

Sehun ? pasti memberontak.

Karena posisi ini tidak akan baik untuk mereka berdua. Sehun tidak ingin mengawali hari dengan rasa lengket dan remuk di sekitar pinggang.

"Lepaskan aku!" tapi namanya saja Jongin, dia malah semakin erat memeluk tidak peduli seberapa keras Sehun memberontak.

"Diam! Hanya peluk"

Padahal Sehun sudah membangun pertahanan kuat kuat. Tapi Jongin malah menghancurkannya. Semakin berat melepas 3 hari tanpa Jongin.


	3. Chapter 3

" **I'm not crying!"**

Jongin bisa merasakan jika Sehun beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas berat. Sebenarnya ia tahu alasan apa yang membuat Sehun sedemikian kalut. Tapi alangkah lebih indah jika Sehun mengutarakan sendiri dan menyisihkan gengsinya yang setinggi gunung Fuji.

"Nanti aku akan makan malam sendiri" Jongin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nanti aku akan tidur sendiri" Jongin masih diam.

"A-aku.."

Sehun bergumam tanpa melepas pandangannya dari dasi yang ia pasangkan di leher suaminya.

Matanya panas.

Dadanya terasa sesak.

3 hari, hanya 3 hari Sehun. Bukan 3 tahun, atau bahkan 3 abad. Sehun terus berusaha membesarkan hati.

"Aku apa ?"

"Aku… membencimu" lantas Jongin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan mudah mengucapkan benci setelah mengeluh tentang kesendirian yang enggan ia lalui.

"Kamu menangis Sehun"

"A-aku ? aku tidak"

"Ya, kamu menangis"

"Aku tidak menangis!"

Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk dan menghujani dengan banyak kecupan. Dan itu semakin membuat tangis Sehun terasa lebih merana.

"Ini hanya tiga hari, lagipula ini sudah biasa 'kan ?"

Ya, harusnya biasa.

Sehun biasa ditinggal bahkan dalam jeda waktu lebih lama daripada sekedar 3 hari.

Tapi hari ini ia berat.

Sehun merindu bahkan sebelum Jongin berlalu.

Dan akhirnya Sehun mengalah, pilot-nya harus segera terbang agar cepat pula ia kembali pulang.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Actually, i want to hold your nose"**

Senyumnya tidak luntur sedikitpun. Sehun terus mematai lapangan tempat burung besi itu parkir. Ia kini berdiri di depan dinding kaca yang menghubungkan langsung dengan hamparan luas yang cukup sibuk di luar sana.

Sejak semalam ia membayangkan seseorang, dengan rindu bertumpuk begitu banyak.

Jongin nya akan segera datang.

"Sehun ?"

Jongin sendiri tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan menjemputnya lebih awal. Padahal biasanya mereka akan bertemu di rumah saja.

"Jongin-" Sehun sudah berlari hendak memeluk, namun ia segera sadar jika wajah suaminya tidak cukup cerah.

"Aku lelah"

Kecewa ? tentu saja Sehun kecewa. Rindunya diumpamakan tumpukan pasir pantai yang lebur begitu saja karena ombak yang cukup tinggi menerpa.

Dan akhirnya ia memilih mengambil alih koper milik Jongin. Berjalan lebih dahulu, dalam hening.

Jongin tidak cukup peka tentang keterdiaman kekasihnya. Ia memang benar benar lelah dengan jadwal penerbangan yang sangat padat selama 3 hari ini.

Dia hanya ingin mandi, kemudian tidur. Untuk memulihkan tenaga.

"Hey, kamu marah ?" Sehun hanya menggeleng, Jongin tidak bodoh jika senyum yang diberikan Sehun sekarang adalah senyum palsu.

"Kenapa, hm ?"

Sehun hanya membalikkan badan setelah menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya, posisinya sekarang tengah membelakangi Jongin.

"Aku lelah Sehun. Jangan memancing pertengkaran yang tidak penting"

"Ya, aku memang tidak penting. Silahkan tidur"

Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Sejak dari bandara tadi, Sehun hanya diam. Bahkan di meja makan pun Jongin seperti sedang makan sendirian. Dengan paksa, Jongin membalik tubuh kekasihnya. Dan apa-apaan itu. Sehun menangis ?

Bukankah jika rindu, Jongin sudah berada di sini ?

"Katakan kenapa ?!"

"S-sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya apa ?" kata Jongin tak sabaran.

"S-sebenarnya, aku ingin memegang hidungmu"

"Astaga, Sehun" lelah Jongin seketika hilang. Jadi Sehun rela menjemputnya hanya untuk memegang hidungnya. Kenapa suami manisnya itu sangat menggemaskan.


	5. Chapter 5

" **Stop! You make me want to throw up"**

Jongin mencintai Sehun. Itu fakta dan tidak bisa dibantah. Sama sekali.

Cintanya begitu besar, sebesar bumi yang mereka huni.

Atau luas, seluas samudra yang sering ia lihat dari atas pesawat yang dikendarai.

Bukan hanya kata, karena Jongin hanya seorang pilot, bukan pujangga.

Bukan hanya sekedar lagu, karena Jongin itu buta not juga nada.

Tapi ia hanya bisa bertindak. Seperti sekarang.

Kebetulan kerjanya libur, dan ingin memberikan kejutan kecil dengan membalas perlakuan Sehun ketika menjemputnya kemarin.

Kejutan, datang untuk menemui suami manisnya di tempat kerja.

Romantis kan ? tentu saja.

"T-tuan ?" Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir untuk memberi isyarat agar sekretaris Sehun tidak berisik.

Jongin berjalan santai, membuka pintu hati-hati dan sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan bunyi.

Tapi apa yang dia lihat ? Sehun tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Oh astaga, Sehun ?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Sudah sejak pagi tadi ia merasa tak enak badan. Dan ini mengganggu pekerjaannya. Ditambah kedatangan Jongin entah kenapa membuatnya semakin muak. Perutnya bergejolak, dan seolah gejolak itu berkumpul sampai ke tenggorokan.

Wajahnya pucat, Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir. Ini kedua kalinya Sehun seperti ini setelah setahun lalu karena kelelahan.

"Tidak Jongin, cukup! Cukup berdiri disana, oke ?" Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berhenti melangkah. Ia bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dengan lelaki manis nya ?

"Kamu sakit, Sehun"

"Berhenti! Kamu membuatku ingin muntah"

Dan ini adalah, penolakan terburuk sepanjang sejarahnya menjadi suami Sehun.

Jongin sudah mandi, ia selalu tampan. Tapi, kenapa Sehun ingin muntah saat melihatnya ?

"Aku sudah mandi" dengan polosnya itu terucap dari bibir Jongin. Dan sekarang Sehun ingin sekali melemparinya dengan apapun yang ada disekitar sana.


	6. Chapter 6

" **Me, or world ?"**

Liburan paling menyenangkan adalah menonton beberapa film ditemani kripik kentang dengan berbagai rasa. Bergelung dalam satu selimut. Dan tidur di atas sofa sempit saling menghimpit. Indahnya.

Jongin memeluk Sehun sangat erat. Dan Sehun hanya perlu menikmati itu.

Pilihan hari ini adalah film romantis dengan ending tragis. Dimana pemeran wanitanya meninggal karena sebuah penyakit.

Jongin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini terasa sensitif. Pilihan film pada akhirnya hanya menjadi pilihan buruk karena kini lelaki itu tengah tersedu-sedu penuh drama.

"Jika aku mati, apa kamu akan mati juga ?"

"Huh ?"

"Hanya jawab, Jongin!"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jongin hanya membeberkan fakta. Ia memang sesekali menggombal. Tapi untuk kali ini biarlah dia menjadi realistis.

"Oh, jadi maksudnya kamu akan menikah lagi setelah aku meninggal ?"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Iya, nyatanya seperti itu kan !" seperti alarm bahaya yang berbunyi Jongin memilih diam, tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan.

Jangan tanya keadaan Sehun sekarang. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Dan memilih turun ke bawah untuk berbaring di karpet, meninggalkan Jongin sendiri berbaring di sofa.

"Sayang ?"

"..."

" _Baby ?_ "

"..."

" _Darl ?"_ berhasil. Sehun mendongak. Karena panggilan ' _darl'_ adalah kelemahannya.

"Aku masih marah ya!"

"Coba tanyakan sekali lagi ?" Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, aku ganti dengan pertanyaan lain. Pilih aku atau dunia ?"

"Aku tidak bisa-"

"Jongiiiiinnnnn, aku semakin yakin cintamu palsu" potong Sehun tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongin bangkit untuk duduk dan mengklarifikasi "Aku belum selesai, _darl_ " jawabnya sabar.

"Maksudku, aku tidak bisa memilih antara kamu atau dunia. Karena kamu adalah dunia ku"

Sehun tersipu malu-malu.

Jongin kadang bingung.

Sehun di beberapa waktu tertentu. Lebih suka hidup pada dunia bualan yang Jongin ciptakan. Jongin hanya takut jika selalu begitu, Sehun hanya hidup dalam khayalan dan lupa jika realita jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Aku tahu itu gombal, tapi aku suka" Sehun masih duduk di atas karpet. Berhadapan dengan Jongin yang duduk lebih tinggi di atas sofa.

"Kadang, aku suka kebohongan yang indah seperti gombalan"

"Kenapa ?"

"Sederhana, seperti saat kamu memasak. Kamu butuh gula supaya rasanya pas"

"Sesederhana itu ?" Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin merasa, bukan kekasihnya yang salah. Hanya cara pandangnya yang terlalu rumit. Karena bagi Sehun, manis hanya sesederhana itu.


	7. Chapter 7

" **Comfortable"**

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayo makan, Sehun. Aku akan kembali bertugas dan kali ini lebih lama. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini."

Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya memerah, sedang nafasnya mulai putus-putus, sesenggukan.

"Tidak mau" lirih sekali. Pertahanan Jongin runtuh sudah. Ia tidak bisa terus memaksa ketika suaminya mulai mengeluarkan nada selirih itu. Tandanya, Sehun tengah bersungguh-sungguh menolak untuk makan.

"Maunya apa ?" Jongin mencoba sepelan mungkin untuk bernegosiasi.

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Tapi sejak kemarin kamu hanya minum air putih" Sehun hanya diam. Minatnya hilang untuk makan apapun saat ini.

Pertama, setelah ia mendengar bahwa Jongin harus melakukan penerbangan ke luar negeri selama 2 minggu.

Dan kedua, perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Jangan pergi" Sehun menarik kaos yang dikenakan suaminya. Ia sangat pusing, terlebih perutnya yang kosong. Keadaannya kacau, ia terlalu pucat untuk disebut sakit. Karena mungkin sekarang ia lebih mirip mayat.

"Kita ke dokter ya?"

"Aku ingin kamu, bukan dokter" Jongin melirik koper serta tas kerjanya yang sudah bertengger rapi di ujung kamar. Kemudian melirik Sehun yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur.

Jongin, bimbang.

"Kamu sebenarnya sakit apa ? Aku ingin menangis sekarang, Sehun. Jika bisa, sakitnya biar berpindah kepadaku saja" Sehun tersenyum di antara mata sayunya.

"Aku hanya kelelahan. Mungkin sedikit ciuman dan pelukan akan lebih baik"

Jongin menyibak selimut dan ikut berbaring. Mencium kening Sehun yang terasa panas. Memeluk pinggang ramping favoritnya dengan posesif.

"Nyaman" Sehun bergumam.

Jongin juga merasa nyaman, tapi ia harus pergi. Atau surat pemecatan segera mendarat di kotak surat depan rumahnya.

"Aku minta ibu untuk menemanimu. Dua minggu ini aku akan sibuk dengan penerbangan luar negeri."

"Aku ikut ya ?"

"Tidak bisa, kamu harus istirahat"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Matanya terasa berat. Tepukan ringan di kepalanya membuatnya semakin ingin memejamkan mata.

"Aku mengantuk"

"Tidurlah"

Dan malam itu sampai pagi datang, Jongin hanya terjaga. Memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja. Juga, dia tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun wajah Sehun sebagai bekalnya pergi selama dua minggu.


	8. Chapter 8

" **Past"**

 _Pemuda itu memaki semua hal yang ia lihat pagi ini. Semua perempuan nyatanya sama saja. Licik dan suka uang._

 _Tapi dia sudah terlanjur memakai perasaannya. Berandalan sekolah macam dirinya ini telah resmi jatuh cinta. Dan pagi ini, ia juga telah resmi di hianati. Untuk pertama kali._

" _Sial!" Sehun melempar kaleng kosong miliknya sembarangan. Ia membolos saja. Masa bodoh dengan tuntutan kakeknya tentang ini dan itu._

" _Buang sampah dan juga mantanmu pada tempatnya" Sehun terlonjak ketika lagi, lagi mendapati lelaki itu membuntutinya._

" _Pergilah, aku sedang tidak berminat bertengkar dengan mu."_

 _Senyumnya, sangat menjengkelkan._

 _Sekalipun Sehun berkali-kali mengumpatinya, ia tetap biasa saja._

* * *

Masih sama, senyumnya itu.

Seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

Menjengkelkan juga tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Bedanya, dulu Sehun akan membalas senyuman itu dengan memberikan sumpah serapah yang jika diingat kembali, memang terdengar sangat kasar.

Tapi kini, ia akan balas tersenyum manis dibarengi kata cinta atau panggilan sayang.

"Kenapa ?" Sehun menggeleng, kemudian tertawa sendiri.

"Aku yang dulu bagaimana ?" Jongin tampak berpikir. Kemudian menggamit tangan suaminya agar mau duduk di atas pangkuan.

"Tiba-tiba ?" Sehun mengangguk "Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang kita dulu"

"Kamu dulu tentu saja berandal sekolah, Sehun. Ketua _starfour_. _Bitchy, manly, pretty, handsome_ dalam satu waktu. Bocah keras kepala."

Sehun mengernyit, karena tidak ada satupun sifat baiknya yang disebut Jongin.

"Hm, dasar bodoh. Jika semua sifat ku buruk, harusnya kamu menjauh"

"Coba ku tanya, ada tidak prajurit yang menyerah sebelum perang ?"

Sekarang Sehun bersyukur dengan semua usaha keras Jongin untuk mendapatkannya. Karena jika dulu Jongin menyerah atas semua keburukan milik Sehun. Mungkin Sehun hanya menjadi manusia yang selamanya hidup dalam bayang bayang penuh sesal.


	9. Chapter 9

" **This isn't a dream?"**

Sore itu sepulang Sehun dari bekerja, ia mendapati Jongin tengah duduk santai ditemani kopi dan terlihat menikmati bacaannya.

"Buku apa itu?" Jongin menoleh. Menggoyangkan buku yang dibaca, kemudian tersenyum.

"Hanya edukasi untuk orang tua muda" Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Kamu ingin punya anak?" Jongin tersenyum tampan, kemudian menutup bukunya dan meletakkan di atas meja. Mengalihkan seluruh atensinya untuk Sehun saja.

"Kadang aku berpikir kita perlu mengadopsi seorang anak. Tapi menunggu kamu siap"

Keterdiaman Sehun membuat Jongin merasa bersalah sendiri tentang ucapannya barusan.

Tapi keterkejutannya kini mengalahkan rasa bersalah yang sempat mampir ketika pelukan Sehun terasa erat. Hampir membuat Jongin terjungkir ke belakang kursi kerja miliknya.

"Tidak perlu"

"Apanya?"

"Tidak perlu adopsi anak" Jongin membelai punggung Sehun lembut. Ia tahu tentang jiwa berandal Sehun yang salah satunya adalah membenci anak-anak.

"Iya, tidak akan kita lakukan jika kamu keberatan"

Bukan itu yang dimaksud Sehun.

Bukan itu Jongin.

Tapi Sehun masih saja bergelandotan di sana.

Terlalu malu untuk menyampaikan jika…

"Aku hamil"

"Bagaimana?" Jongin dengar, tapi takut salah tangkap. Bagaimanapun posisi Sehun tidak dalam posisi ideal untuk menyampaikan hal besar dan penting seperti itu.

"Aku-" yang lebih muda melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang leher sang suami.

"Hamil" bisik Sehun tepat di depan bibir suaminya.

Kosong

Hampa

Hening

Jongin tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat itu. Tapi dia dengan wajah datarnya kini mencium bibir Sehun sembarangan dan sedikit kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan ini bukan mimpi"

Sehun hanya tertawa.

Jika orang lain akan meminta cubitan atau pukulan untuk memastikan kenyataan. Maka Jongin akan mencium Sehun untuk meyakinkan jika yang satu ini bukan mimpi atau halusinasi.

"Selamat! sebentar lagi kamu akan jadi _daddy_. _Hot daddy_ " kerlingan nakal dari sebelah mata Sehun membuat Jongin lepas kontrol atas semuanya. Mengerjakan Sehun dengan hati-hati. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

* * *

 **An : eh udah 10 bulan aja yawlah. Hahaha. Mari bergandengan tangan melestarikan segala hal tentang KaiHun :)**


	10. Chapter 10

" **I love you more than any word can say. I love you more than every action I take"**

Pagi hari dimana _morning sickness_ akan dimulai dengan mual-mual dan lemas pada seluruh tubuh. Wajar dialami oleh semua ibu hamil.

Tapi Sehun, dia tidak mengalami itu semua.

Sehun bahkan ragu jika dirinya benar hamil sekarang.

Untuk ukuran pertama kali, Sehun adalah ibu hamil yang tangguh.

Ia tetap menyiapkan kebutuhan Jongin setiap pagi.

Beraktivitas di kantor seperti biasa.

Dan berolahraga.

"Jongin, kamu kenapa?" Sehun menoleh dan melipat apronnya ketika menyaksikan Jongin yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari pendingin.

"Aku mencari.." Jongin menggaruk keningnya.

"Apa?"

"Sehun dengar-" Sehun diam, berkedip-kedip menunggu ucapan Jongin selanjutnya.

"A-aku ingin mual sejak tadi malam. Tap-tapi hanya keluar cairan bening. Apa aku salah makan?"

"Lalu kenapa kamu membuka lemari pendingin?"

"Mencari obat"

Sehun pernah membaca tentang _father sickness_ dimana calon ayah akan mengalami _ngidam_ seperti ibu hamil. Sementara yang hamil menjadi sangat sehat.

Sehun jadi tidak tega melihat suaminya harus merasakan hal semacam itu.

"Biar aku buatkan teh hangat dan madu ya?" Jongin mengangguk. Ia duduk di depan counter dapur dengan wajah pucat dan perut yang terus meronta-ronta.

Tiba-tiba suara isakan samar menyapa pendengaran Jongin. Ia mengangkat wajah mendapati Sehun berdiri membelakanginya.

"Maaf karena menyusahkanmu. Kamu terserang _father sickness_ karena kehamilanku"

Jongin tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Ini hanya sakit biasa meskipun Sehun menyebutnya sebagai _father sickness_. Bahkan jika memang benar, Jongin rela. Sehun tidak perlu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Aku hanya sakit biasa, Sehun. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu"

Meskipun kepalanya terasa ingin pecah, tapi Jongin berusaha berjalan menjangkau Sehun. Memeluk suaminya dari belakang dengan penuh kasih sayang. Secara ajaib juga rasanya sakitnya hilang entah kemana.

"Coba berbalik" Sehun membalik badannya dengan ragu.

"Aku cinta kamu lebih dari kata yang bisa ku ucapkan. Aku cinta kamu melebihi tindakan yang bisa aku lakukan. Termasuk untuk menjalani _father sickness_ seperti katamu tadi. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, _darl_. Bukankah _hot daddy_ harus keren dalam setiap keadaan?" Sehun terbahak melihat wajah pucat Jongin berpadu dengan gaya _sok_ kerennya. Tapi Jongin memang keren _sih_ , keren sekali.

* * *

Ya gitu pokoknya. ahahahah


End file.
